Alone In the Crowd
by ArcturasB
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when nothing works out the way that you wanted, even when you did everything you supposed to?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Bioware owns it all, but I do rent from them.**

**Much love to Jinx for the beta and encouragement.**

Solana was feeling desperate. Watching the wedding of Alistair to the Lady Cousland had taken much out of her, and she did not know how she was going to handle the rest of the evening.  
>The Presentation of the bride and groom, the reception. She could not leave...She is the Hero of Ferelden and as such because of her great friendship with Alistair, had to be there as friend and confidant to the Lady Cousland. Leliana laced her hands with Solana's in a show of friendship and understanding as Solana began to sway and shake just slightly. Smiling warmly at Leliana, Solana squeezed her hand, and glanced around at the nobles around her. The brother of The Lady Cousland stood a few feet away from her, pale but smiling up at his sister in what looked like relief and pride. This drew Solana's eyes up to Alistair and his bride, and she noted that Alistair seemed pale and barely seemed to look at his new wife, as he spoke the vows that the Mother droned at him.<p>

"Amell, you hair is getting so long , mon cher let me brush it and put it into braids for you tomorrow, and then we can walk in le marche to see what wares are still available." Leliana whispered to Solana.

"We may not be able to, there is a meeting of the Nobles tomorrow to work out distribution of foods to survivors and such...I am afraid Alistair will not have much of a honeymoon," Solana whispered back in a shaky voice.

"And I may just want to sleep anyway. I am so tired"

The ceremony ended with cheers of the Nobles, as the newly wed Therins turned to face the onlookers. Alistair stepped down with from the dais hand and hand with his wife, and looked out at the group of nobles with a small smile, and then glanced back at his green eyed bride in all her finery, as Solona's heart twisted in her chest. They walked together to the veranda to greet the public. As they walked Alistair nodded to many and then his eyes locked with Solana and his face became a stoney mask. Solana bit back tears, and Liliana pulled her out of the state room before Solana would humiliate herself in front of La noblesse.

"Come with me, mon cher, it is getting hot in here and you are beginning to wilt." Leliana hissed in her ear.  
>"The reception isn't for three more hours and we can rest"<p>

"Lil, I need a drink or a blow to the head"

Leliana nodded her assent as they made their way to Solana's suite.  
>Neither one noticed that Fergus Cousland had also noted Solana's stricken face, and instead of watching the triumph of his sister, he watched with sympathy they way Solana's shoulders shook as Leliana pulled her from the room.<p>

"Lil I am going to take a bath have a drink and rest a bit"

"Amell, I can stay...I don't think you should be alone" Leliana protested.

"No really, Lil, I just need a little time to myself, I will need you to lean on at the reception, to make sure I don't make an ass out myself." Solana smiled a watery smile as she pushed Leliana toward her own room.

"I will take a bath and relax, I can't get enough of bathing after being dirty for so long,"

"Ok, but I will come and get you in about three hours,"

Solana nodded to Leliana and then quickly stepped into the suite of rooms that had been granted her by Alistair. She hurried over to the table with the flagon of wine, poured herself a glass, and drank it down in one swallow. She poured herself another and drank it down in two swallows, poured another and this time just took a sip. Her heart was no longer trying to make it's way out of her chest, and she was no longer shaking. She called for bath and sat down on a bench in from of the bath waiting for the servants to arrive with the bath water. Solana thought on Alistair, and how his hands feel, the way that he would slide his hands between her breasts, down her stomach to her core, the way that he would bring her pleasure, and the way that she had taught him herself. In her mind she could see his face smiling up at her as she took his length inside of her, the catch in her breath at the moment of penetration.

Solana startled as the servants rushed in to fill the bath with hot steamy water. It was a wonder that the hot water system remained intact, and Solana wondered absently if there was a way to deliver the water to the rooms of the castle.

Once the servants were gone, Solana shrugged out of her robes and stockings and stepped into the bath timidly until her body could get used to the stinging heat.  
>As she relaxed into the bath her mind wondered back to time before, a small hotspring the party had chanced upon, as they made the way to Orzammar<br>Everyone took their turn, and in the end Alistair and Solona had been last to the spring.  
>Alistair had pulled her to him with her back facing him to sit on his lap on the small lip afforded the two of them in the small hotspring. She sighed as he caressed her breasts and hardened at her back. Solana's head lulled back on the bath on the bathtub, as in her minds eye, her head fell back on Alistair's shoulder, and she raised her arms up to encircle his head, offering up all of her body to him. Alistair's hands ran down her sides, and reached between her legs to lightly touch her.<br>In the steamy water Solana had reached down between her legs finding her nub and began to tease herself. In her mind Alistair kissed and nipped at the curve of neck, and his fingers rubbed at her pearl picking up the pace ever so slightly. Solana picked up the pace as well as her core warmed and tingled. Alistair squeezed the pink nipple on her breast with just the right amount of pressure. The water began to churn ever so slightly as Solana rubbed faster, and then brought one hand up to squeeze her breast and her nipple. Solana felt Alistair move her onto his lap and onto his erection, as he continued to rub at her clit furiously. In the bath, Solana rubbed at her clit and as the tension began to build, she rolled her hips forward, and tightened the muscles at her core. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and her breath came in short bursts as in her mind Alistair rolled his hips and rubbed at her she got closer to the edge. In Solana's reverie, Alistair pulled her out of the water, set her on all fours, Solana pushed her rear at him, and pushed into her balls full. He rutted in her, the slap of skin making her core heat up even more. In the bath Solana moaned and arched her back, while in her daydream she rubbed at her clit, as Alistair grunted his pleasure from behind. Solana neared the edge and arched her back as her pleasure broke over her. She cried out and continued to rub until her sensitivity made her stop.  
>The quaking over, Solana felt the tears come, and pulled her knees to her chest as she shook with loss and sorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bioware owns all**

**Special thanks to Kira Tamarion and Jinx1983 my awesome betas and support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Dusk began to limit the light in the room from the veranda. Solana shivered slightly as she wandered outside.

"_Mi dulce, Eres tan hermosa bajo sol desapareciendo_."

"Fereldan please," squeaked Solana, as she held her hand to her chest in the attempt to calm her racing heart.

"I almost jumped out of skin, how long have you been standing there? And how did you get here?" Solana looked down at the drop of the veranda, and to the side.

"I possess a few skills," Zevran mused as he looked at the window positioned directly above the balcony.

"Yes, I daresay you do." Solana looked up with Zevran and shook her head.

"Are the two of you going to climb up there?" Leliana exclaimed.

Solana jumped and took in a sharp breath. "Maker! Don't the two of you know how to enter a room?"

Solana stepped into the apartment, and walked over to the looking glass to brush her hair and to smooth her robe. Leliana followed her, chuckling as she took the brush out of Solana's hand. She gave Leliana a rueful look and surrendered the brush to her.

Zevran followed both women into the room, examining it closely as well as the other rooms. Appearing satisfied, he moved over to Solana and Leliana and the looking glass.

"_Bella_, I know that this is difficult for you," Zevran paused to kiss Solana's palm.  
>"But I think you should know that there are grumbles from some of the nobles,"<p>

Leliana paused brushing Solana's hair as Solana looked sharply at Zevran.

"Whatever are they grumbling about?" Solana asked pointedly. "And who is doing the grumbling,"

Zevran smiled slightly and tilted his head to the right side.  
>"Let us just say there are those that think Anora is an injured party. I will see what else I can find out before I say who might be <em>descontento<em>"

"Elissa has summoned you to her chambers, along with the rest of the ladies of court, for a gathering before the reception," Leliana told both of them. "This might be a good time to observe some nobles in more intimate environment."

"I have been summoned? Leliana, I don't know how to act or what to do...or how to hold my hands," Solana looked at her scared knuckles.

"Oh Amell, you are the Hero of Ferelden, she may be your superior, but you are loved by the people." Leliana declared.

"Why didn't I get this summons?" asked Solana. "Does she think you're my servant?"

"It would seem so," Leliana smiled.

"Well, I'll make sure she knows you are no servant, and will not be treated as such," Solana's eyes flashed.

"No, no, Bella, this is _afortunado_. There is much power in not being noticed. Leliana will be better able to watch if they think she is a servant," Zevran kissed her forehead. "I am going to find out what I can, and will see you at the reception,"

Zevran turned to go, but then he turned around and looked hard at Solana.  
>"<em>Bella Mia<em>, do not only pay attention to what people say, but also what they do not say."

Leliana and Solana watched Zevran head out to the veranda. "I don't want to know how he gets in and out," laughed Solana.

"Come on, Amell. You and I should go to her apartments and get to know Elissa a little better,"  
>Leliana grabbed Solana's hand and pulled her to the door.<p>

"Fine but if she orders you to pour wine I'm going bolt her,"

"Oh! _Alistair"_Leliana said in surprise.

"Lel, go ahead and tell her that I will be there shortly," Solana inclined her head towards Elissa's apartments.

"Amell, are you sure?"

Solana smirked at Leliana. "This is Alistair! He is not the enemy, in fact he is my _King_, I will, of course, do everything I can to assist him," Alistair flinched as Solana called him the King.

"But, Amell."

"It'll be fine. I'll be there in a few minutes," Solana pushed Leliana out the door and with a final look and a nod to her she closed the door. Turning around she looked at Alistair, with the blandest smile she could manage, and her heart pounding in her ears, she asked. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

Alistair paced the room and rounded on Solana. "Do not call me that! You know I never _wanted_this, and I will have you call me by my name!"

"Yes, Alistair...I- I am sorry, it will not happen again," Solana said quietly.

Alistair stopped and looked at Solana, and then looked down at the floor and shook his head slightly.

"Please sit," Alistair pointed at the chair to the right of Solana.

She took the seat and all at once Alistair was on his knees in front of her begging for her forgiveness. Solana took his hand in hers, and Alistair pulled her close. Solana took a sharp breath as Alistair leaned in to kiss her. He lifted up her robes and spread her legs apart running his hands over the top of her stockings to her center. He rubbed her sodden small clothes until Solana felt her head get fuzzy. She opened her legs wider and Alistair pulled her tight against his pelvis and began to nip at her neck. Her moans gave urgent rise to his desire, and he let out a shaky breath and pulled her tighter. Solana let her head fall back and ran her hands through his hair. But there was something in the back of her mind, something that she was forgetting. "Alistair stop," she whispered.

Alistair shuddered and lifted her off the edge of the chair running his hands along her bottom.  
>"Alistair stop!" Solana cried "We have to stop, we agreed that this can't happen any longer,"<p>

Solana held Alistair's forehead to hers, and struggled not to sob. Alistair held the back of her head tightly, and screwed his eyes closed. Taking several deep breaths he pulled his head away just enough so he could look into her eyes.

"I didn't want it to be like this" he breathed.

"I will always love you, I..." Alistair looked down to compose himself. Looking up, he stared intently into her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that."

And with that said, Alistair stood up and pulled Solana up so that she could rearrange her robes. Turned on his heel and walked out the door without a backward glance. Solana hugged herself and looked around the room, taking several breaths to get her heart to slow down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
>Solana took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Smoothing back her hair, it occurred to her how the past year had marked her. For fighting purposes she kept her dark brown hair short, and was therefore unable to manage the styles that many of the noble women affected. Solana's skin had been darkened by the sun. And while this was not all that unusual for Ferelden women, as a mage she had rarely seen the sun and her skin has always been pale. With her dark hair, translucent skin and very blue eyes Solana would have been considered unusual, even exotic. But the sun had burned her face, leaving freckles on her nose . She had scars on her small hands, and the constant lack of food had worn down her once soft feminine shape to hard angles and lines. Solana cursed her vanity and stalked out of the room determined to get her meeting with Elissa over with.<p>

Elissa is striking. Tall with auburn hair and the blue eyes of her father, her skin is clear and white with just the slightest blush at her cheeks. Her cheekbones are high, but are not so thin as to look angular. The soft curve of her face informs the rest of her shape, graceful and soft. As a woman brought up as nobility, she had been trained to look the part. She can sit for hours at time with her back straight and her head held high. When she stands her height makes her noticed, and one cannot help to notice her willowy neck gracefully curving to her shoulders. Elissa always maintains a half smile, as if she is aware of something you are not. And her eyes are well spaced and intelligent.

Solana takes all of this in as Elissa greets her with a smile that does not reach her eyes. Elissa stands a full head taller than her, and she feels small and dark when Elissa gestures to Solana to take the seat next to her.

"The Hero of Ferelden, companion to King Alistair, and circle mage Solana, I present you to my ladies. May we have a long and sisterly friendship." Elissa spoke the last part looking down, ingratiatingly, at Solana. Solana felt like a bug. She didn't know what to do or say to the newly crowned Queen. There was something in her eyes that Solana could not place, was it disgust or pity? She wasn't sure.

"I apologize for being late, Your Majesty; I was...detained," Solana said, sounding braver then she felt.

"Oh, there is no need to apologize, it has been a long day and will continue into the evening...I would not begrudge you a rest. In fact, it has been a trying and exhausting year for you. You must be looking forward to a rest." Elissa remarked pleasantly. "I look forward to hearing of your travels. You and my husband traveled together all that time?"

"Yes, we are both Grey Wardens, and the only Wardens left in Ferelden. It-it made sense to travel together because of the Blight and all." Solana said uncertainly. "And we had other companions, Leliana here traveled with us for some time."

"Ah yes, Leliana, you are from Orlais?" asked Elissa.

"I consider myself a Ferelden, my mother was from here, but yes I grew up in Orlais." Leliana turned her brilliant smile to Elissa. " I would be happy to tell you stories about our travels, I love to speak of Orlesian fashion. I can talk to your dressmaker about the latest styles,"

"Thank you Leliana that would be wonderful. And I understand that you also sing and perform,"

"Indeed I do, I love to sing songs and tell stories," Leliana smiled, and looked excited to perform for the Queen.

Solana silently thanked Leliana.

"And what did you do during the blight Your Majesty," Leliana asked innocently.

Elissa looked a little surprised at the question. "Why, I spent most of the time with relatives," Elissa smiled with just a slight twist of her lips.

"Well it is fortunate that you were able to get to your relatives after the attack on you home," Leliana cooed.

"Yes. it was a stroke of luck," Elissa spoke with a small hint of sadness. She shook her head and then when she looked up the there was mask in place.

"So I imagine now that the Blight is over you will be going to back to the circle?" she inquired.

"If that is what is required of me" Solana clarified.

"You are a circle mage, is this not where you belong?"

"I'm a Grey Warden your Majesty, I will go where they tell me to go, and perform whatever duties they require of me."

"But surely your duties are done? The Blight is over". queried Elissa.

"The Archdemon is dead it's true, but the darkspawn are not gone. In fact they are scattered about the country side and need to be dealt with. I may even be required to travel Weisshaupt."

"The Grey Wardens would not require this of the King!" Elissa asked sharply.

"They could your Majesty."

"He is a _sovereign_,"

"He is a Grey Warden your Majesty, it takes precedence of everything else he is," explained Solana. "One cannot stop being a Grey Warden. With the political situation the way that is, I'm certain that if we were summoned, they would be content with just me. However if they summon the King, he must go, and if I have ever been certain of anything it's that the King will do his duty,"

Elissa look thoughtful for a moment, and then her small smile reappeared.  
>"It would seem that the King and I have much to discuss."<p>

"Your Majesty, with your leave Leliana and I will need to make some preparations before the reception..."

"Of course, and I thank you for your visit, We shall visit again soon." Elissa stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Making their way back to their apartments, Leliana began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That Woman is such a noble," smirked Leliana.

"Leliana that woman is frightening. She made me feel so small, and I think she was lying about what she did during the Blight,"

"Oh she was lying, and did you see how she reacted when you told her that Alistair could be compelled to go to Weisshaupt? For a moment I thought she might bite through a rope," Leliana chuckled.

"Lil, she'll eat Alistair alive! He won't know how to handle her...she will twist him and change him, she might even want him to come to harm, Oh, Lil if she is lying about where she was during the Blight, what else could she be hiding?"

"Calm down, Amell," soothed Leliana. "She's just a noble, and a vain one at that."

"But Lil, this is Alistair we are talking about, she could really hurt him, destroy him, and I would be responsible,"

"Alright, I will make friends with her, get close to her. I will see what I can find out," smiled Leliana.

"Now we have a party dress to get you into."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bioware owns all**

**Special thanks to Kira Tamarion and Jinx1983 my awesome betas and support.**

**And to all of you who have added to Favorites and Alerts**

* * *

><p>Fergus stood among nobles, people that he had been around all of his life, people that he had grown up with, and known through his parents. In another life, he would have walked among his peers with his wife, exchanged pleasantries about his son, and the world would have made sense. But the world had not made sense for quite some time, and Fergus could not come face to face with the loss of his family just yet.<p>

Fergus was not a man given to great emotion, he is Fereldan after all. The rebuilding and planning of Ferelden, and Highever give him little time to think about such things. Usually when it is time to sleep, he literally collapses into bed, having spent so much time planning the actual work of rebuilding the city and the country. But now, here, with this moment to catch his breath, there is a hollowness that is inescapable.

All eyes turned to the front as the Hero of Ferelden entered, looking decidedly un-mage like, and with no staff in sight. A blue dress had been selected, clearly to highlight Solana's very blue eyes. The dress itself, in keeping with Fereldan styles, is close fitting and demure, with a slightly lower neck to better expose Solana's decollete. Her dark hair is swept back, revealing a surprisingly delicate and graceful neck. A few errant strands of hair have liberated themselves, and to Fergus this is oddly endearing. She is accompanied by a pretty redhead, attired similarly, but in a much lighter hue, almost as if to not detract from Solana. She walked among the nobles, and many tried to catch her attention, and once she looked right at Fergus. Inexplicably he felt a little shy, perhaps because he had been staring at her, and when he turned to look, she was looking away and speaking with some other noble.

Fergus felt a some air might be in order, he cheeks felt a bit warm, caused by the wine of course. Somehow a bit of the rose garden had survived; one small rosebud seemed so tightly closed, as if afraid to show itself. Fergus bent down to look a little closer, it was tiny so neat that Fergus felt compelled to pick it. However the rose was armored with thorns, and before he could pluck the flower he had numerous cuts and scratches. Fergus smiled as he appraised his hand. Then he felt a soothing warmth, and the cuts faded away.

"I don't believe that the blossom wished to be picked" Solana smiled shyly as she took his hand to appraise her work.

"No, it appears to have some teeth." Fergus replied, watching Solana look over the front and back of his hand.

"Well your hand looks much better now, try to stay away from pointy ends." Solana told him impishly.

As she turned to walk away,Fergus decided that he wanted to hear her talk some more.

"Are you a healing mage?" he called after her.

Solana turned to look to look at Fergus uncertainly.

"No...well, I know basic healing...obviously I just healed your hand, but healing is rather difficult, and I am really not a very good mage."

"Oh you really are having me on, I mean you are the The Hero of Ferelden!" Fergus exclaimed.

"Well, all that I really do is make things explode, I'm very good at that. But that's easy and dangerous to anyone near" Solana replied. "I also can make you and the air around you very hot, or very cold, and while that is all very showy to see, for a mage it's not very difficult"

"It all sounds impossible to me" Fergus looked at her wonderingly.

"Hmm, let me show you the difference between a healer and a primal mage." Solana looked over at the rose bush and plucked one of the flowers that had already opened. "Here, pull all of petals off this rose."

Fergus did as he was asked, ripping all of the petals off till just the center remained.

"Now, can you put all the petals back exactly as they were before you ripped them off?"

Fergus looked at the shredded petals in his hand.

"No. I cannot"

"So it is with healing, and a person is so much more complicated then a rose." Solana took Fergus hand in hers.

"I can see the cuts on you hand, therefore I can imagine the skin coming together as if it had never been penetrated, but if the cut were deeper, and perhaps through your chest...well...I don't even know what is behind your chest, not exactly anyway, to make it come together and be healed."

Solana dropped Fergus's hand looking a little sheepish.

"I really lack control, when I get angry things sometimes catch fire...I mean, I mean, that rarely happens..." Solana hastened to assure Fergus.

"If I see you get angry I will make sure I am not in your way." chuckled Fergus.

"Well...I should be getting back to the reception...speeches and..." Solana shook her head slightly. "I should be getting back"

"Fergus"

Solana looked at him questioningly.

"Fergus, that's my name"

"Yes, you are the Queens brother, Teryn of Highever. It is wonderful to meet you...I have heard of you of course." Solana nodded to Fergus. "And I am Solana..."

"The Hero of Ferelden." interrupted Fergus.

"Just Solana, please" She reached out her hand to shake his.

As she turned to go, Fergus called out."Would you join me for a walk outside the city gates, in perhaps three days at mid afternoon...we could meet at the city gates?"

Solana gave him a long look. "Of course, yes, I would like that." Solana smiled at Fergus, and then turned away to join Leliana.

Leliana smiled at Solana, as she took her arm. "I came to check on you, but you seemed to be doing just fine" Leliana giggled.

"Well yes, I am just mingling...like you said." Solana looked at Leliana out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head.

"Yes, because mingling means going outside with one person in the rose garden." Leliana smiled.

Solana smirked at Leliana and led her to a corner.

"I would really like to know if what Zevran is up to" Solana said with a sigh.

"You have only to ask, my lovely Warden"

Solana spins around into Zevran, and breathlessly says, "Maker, you really need to teach me how to do that"

"I would be happy to, but first you have to learn how to pick my pocket, without me feeling it. I suspect we could work on this for many months, you will be a master if you can pick my pocket with the smallest amount of clothes on my body." Zevren looked at Solana appraisingly. "Do you think you could learn this?"

"No" chuckled Solana. "And I suspect that you would never allow me to master it anyway, you would leave yourself with less and less clothes or some such nonsense"

"You wound me, my dear, but I will let you console me another time, now I have a small amount of information for you, and a request."

Zevran lowered his voice. "There are those that are more inclined to Anora's rule, then the rule of another Theirin. And there is a network passing information from and to Anora. This is not surprising, what I have been able to gather is that there is someone on the inside willing to do her bidding. Of course, we need to know who this is, and I will find this person, but we also need to know who holds the assassin's leash, just getting rid of the tool does not stop the job. And now that Alistair is married, it is not only him that we must concern ourselves with. What we need to know is two things...who in Bannorn is holding the leash, and how ambitious is our new Queen."

"Are you sure about this?" Solana asked tightly.

"Absolutely, I am almost completely positive of who the inside person is, and I plan on making contact tonight."

"Zev, have you talked to Alistair?" Solana asked.

"I did not, and I am requesting that you speak with him, but I have to ask you to not make his Queen aware of any of this. At least not until we know more about her...we can't afford to assume anything about anyone."

Zevran put his arms around Solana. "I know this is hard for you..."

"It's ok, Zev, we just crowned him, I don't care to crown another one." Solana smiled sadly. "I would never wish him hurt, no matter what has happened between us. I'll speak with him."

"When he and the Queen arrive, after they have made the rounds of the nobles, I'll distract the Queen, and you can speak with him then." Leliana let them both know.

"Oh and look they have arrived."

Solana turned to Zevran, but he had faded to the shadows.

Alistair and Elissa arrived to many cheers and much fanfare. Everyone wanted to touch and talk to both the King and the Queen. Elissa looked very comfortable talking amongst the nobles. She had grown among most of these people, and many were old friends of her family. Solana had to admit that Alistair looked like he belonged. Eamon standing at his elbow always whispering to him, perhaps about who everyone is, and how they should be treated. Solana could see some strain in his eyes however, and she was loathe to add to his discomfort.

Once everyone has a chance to greet the King and Queen, Leliana went to distract Elissa.  
>Solana hurried over to Alistair and beckoned him to the side.<p>

"Alistair I need you to be on your guard, one of the courtiers or servants may be a spy for Anora, and they may be here to kill you and your wife." Solana told him with the lowest voice possible.

"What" Alistair looked at Solana incredulously. "How do you know this?"

"Zev has come into some information...I know this sounds insane," started Solana.

"Yes it does. Do you believe it, and do you have any idea as to who it would be?"

"I do not, but Zev does, and he is working on this for us...for you, but he didn't tell me who he thought was involved." Solana whispered.

"I'm the King, don't you think I should know something like that?"

"I don't think he wanted to come to you unless he had some proof to present you, but he was adamant about one thing, please don't mention any of this to the queen." Solana whispered urgently.

"Why? Does he think she has something to do with it?

"I don't know Alistair." Solana smiled slightly. "I'm sure he just wants to protect her...but really Alistair, what do we know about her? We have no idea what she did during the blight, and she seems a bit...secretive."

"Sooo, is that why Leliana is paying so much attention to her, to find out more about her...pumping her for information?" Alistair gave Solana a small smile.

"Alistair, I... we just want to keep you safe, and here is the dinner bell...go take your place."

Fergus watched Alistair and Solana part. Just for a moment, she looked so sad. Fergus wanted to move to her, but he knew that he could not. At least not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry this update took so long, but the story in well in hand now**

**Bioware owns all**

**Special thanks to Kira Tamarion and Jinx1983 my awesome betas and support.**

**And to all of you who have added to Favorites and Alerts**

There were a few things that Galla knew right at this moment. Ferelden is a cold, wet country, Her mistress is a cold woman, and there is nothing like another Antivan to warm her up. Galla looked at the blonde head between her legs, and rejoiced in her femininity.

*"Mi cuerpo le da las gracias." Galla said.

"My bird approves" Zevran whispered.

Zevran inched his way up her side with his hands, as he kissed her lightly on stomach and on up to the valley between her breasts, pausing to embrace Galla , then kiss her slowly. Galla could taste herself on his lips.

"Why would such a lovely bird remove herself from the flowers of Antiva to live among the dogshit of this country?" Zevran whispered in her ear.

"I was gifted to the Queen. Not that I am a slave, I get a fair wage, and the Queen does not beat me. My family is indentured to the Chalan family, and I will work off my debt for the next two years. But why do we speak of this now" Galla rolled Zevran over and began nipping at the soft skin his throat, working her way to his ear. "My mouth has many more talents"

"So I am to understand that Queen Elissa stayed with this Chalan family during the blight?" Zevran whispered.

"Yes, they are the family of her brothers wife, ironic no? She runs from assassins to the country of assassins." Galla straddled Zevran and let out long sigh as she took his length.

"Did she take any lovers while she was in Antiva?" Zevran drawled.

"Why, were you her lover?" Galla laughed. "I don't know, but she has her King now, and I have you now. Enough of this gossip."

* * *

><p>Looking around at the piles of the dead burning and rotting, Solana started to feel a bit lightheaded. She had not been sure of what to expect when she walked through the narrow gate into the alienage, but the nightmare that she encountered was not it. Certainly there had been plenty of death and misery during the blight, but the closed-in quality of the alienage made Solana feel as if she were choking, like there was no way to escape the misery.<p>

Solana noticed some children playing near rotting darkspawn.

"What are you doing? Get away from there! That's poison. Where are your parents?"

"We don't know where our parents are, miss." one of the older children replied.

"Who is in charge here" Solana demanded of and elven adult. "Does Velendrian still live? Is Shianni here?"

The Elf pointed at one building that seemed to be barely standing. A knot of elves all seemed to be talking at once. Heading in the direction of the group, Solana became more furious with each step.

"Who is charge here? I want to know who is looking out for those children...Why aren't these darkspawn cleared out of here?"

"Shem, you're on fire"

Solana had indeed caught her sleeves on fire. She tried very hard to look casual as she batted the flames out. It wasn't working.

Solana took a deep breath. "Does Shianni still live?"

"Solana! Everyone! This is the Hero of Ferelden!" Shianni said as she walked out of the building.

"Oh Shianni. Thank the maker...I'm so glad...Thank the maker." Solana embraced Shianni. Solana felt tears form and wiped them away before anyone could see them.

"I'm glad to see you too, I heard you yelling, like always." Shianni laughed. "What is this all about?"

"I'm just so relieved to see that someone I know is alive, and healthy. So many are gone." Solana said.

Shianni looked around."We have lost so much, but so has everyone, I can't imagine that the Shems even care about what has become of us"

"When they want something done, they'll care." Solana said. "Look Shianni, Ferelden is on it's knees, and everyone with energy is going to be needed to help. This is the perfect time to show your worth, and how needed the elves are. But before we can prove anything to anyone, we have to get the alienage cleaned up and organised."

"I don't know where to start, there's so much..." Shianni looked around at a loss.

"We need to start with the orphans, they need a safe place. They need to go to the chantry with the other orphans." Solana said. "Along with the sick and infirm, the elderly, all that cannot lend a hand to the cleanup. We need to get them away from the filth and the disease. Once we have then all evacuated, then the darkspawn must be removed and burned, quickly. They ruin the ground as we stand here. Then the dead would be next, if we don't burn the dead, disease will fill the alienage. These things must be done right away. We will start with evacuating the children. I can't tell the elves what to do, they won't trust me, but they will trust you."

"The chantry won't take the children, let alone our elderly," Shianni told Solana.

"They will take who I tell them to take. I have the backing of the King of Ferelden." Solana replied tartly. The only people in all of Denerim that know anything about the darkspawn are myself and and the king. They have no choice to but to listen. And Shianni, the only people are really immune to the darkspawn filth are the King and myself. We will both be here to help in the cleanup effort. You're people must be very careful to not touch the darkspawn blood. Otherwise the only cure is to be made a Grey Warden. And it doesn't always work."

"Why are you doing this, Solana, why are you helping us?" Shianni asked.

"We need you, and you can really improve the lot of the elves. The elves are so valuable, and once _they _see it, well there will be no choice but to let the elves be a part of society here in Ferelden. And from there who knows. What do you think, will you do it, will you work with me to make this a better place for the elves?"

"What will we rebuild with? All of the choice materials will go the the humans." Shianni pointed out.

Solana looked up at the wall. "There seems to be a lot of material in that wall that could be used to rebuild the alienage"

Shianni smiled. "Where do we start?"

"Let's get the children and the sick together, and get them to healers and the chantry. I will lead them myself. I will speak with the King about giving you all a hand at getting the darkspawn out of the alienage this evening. He understands the urgency."

Shianni smiled brightly. "Alright, give me about 30 minutes to get the children together, the sick are in the building that I came out of. I will grab a few of the able bodied to get them moved with the children."

Solana watched Shianni go. Solana knew that Alistair would do the only decent thing he could do, get out there and remove the darkspawn himself, and Solana would help. And the people would love them both for it. Perhaps they would remember that the Hero of Fereldan is a Mage...and still love her.

* * *

><p>Solana entered the conference room. There were a small group of nobles deep in discussion with the King and Queen. Fergus was there, as well Eamon, Arl Wulff and Arl Bryland, and a few of the Banns.<p>

"Ah Solana is here just back from the alienage, how is the clean up there?" Alistair asked brightly.

"They need our help, the place if covered with dead darkspawn, and there are children playing near them, there are so many sick. You and I are the only ones that can safely move the darkspawn."

"Wait, what are you talking about..." Alistair began.

"I have taken the children and the sick to the chantry, once we move the darkspawn out we should be able to move some of the less sick.

"You had the elven children and sick moved to the chantry?" Elissa asked.

"I had to get them out of there, there is limited shelter in the alienage. The sick need healing, and the orphans and lost need a place to be until family can come and claim them." Solana told the group.

"What did the Revered Mother think of you invading her chantry with a orphans and sick?" smiled Fergus.

"She wasn't happy..."

"Oh I bet," chuckled Alistair.

"It took a little convincing, and anyway they were already there, and even she wasn't going to be able to move them all out." Solana said.

Alistair let out a deep laugh. "Solana you have a way with people. Alright, lets get a group of able bodied men and go there now and get their home cleaned up.

"But your Majesty," Elissa laid her hand on Alistair's arm. "This is not something you should be doing, it could be dangerous"

"This is precisely what I should be doing, I'm a servant of the city and the country, and I'm a Grey Warden, the blood won't hurt me." Alistair turned to his manservant." Get me some simple work clothes." Alistair turned to the group. "You are all welcome to help of course. Those that are, meet me at the entrance to the castle, it will be a nice little procession to the alienage."

"I don't think you made any friends in there." Fergus said as he walked alongside of Solana.

"I'm not here to make friends, I am here to help the King until I am needed elsewhere," Solana replied primly.

"I might have need of you." Fergus winked.

"Then perhaps I will assist you...in whatever you need assistance with." Solana said uncertainly.

"Good, I warn you, I might need a lot of assistance. And it will start out with a stroll tomorrow." Fergus smiled.

"How will I assist you by taking a stroll outside the gates?" Solana asked.

"We will...check the outer defenses. Ahh and here we are." Fergus looked around at the entrance the alienage. "Maker what a mess. Alright lets get to work" Fergus brushed his lips on Solana's knuckles. "Until tomorrow afternoon."

Lady Morag walked alongside Elissa with the procession. As glanced around at the carnage at the entrance to the alienage. "Your Majesty, do you think it wise to be traveling on foot to the Alienage. You could get the blood disease, or some water born disease"

"It's good for the people to see us among them, even the elves. And they most certainly need the help" She glanced over at Lady Morag. "Try not to touch anything and you probably won't get sick." Elissa paused and greeted some of the elven inhabitants. "These people are the ones that serve us our food, often take care of our children, build and work in our homes. It just wouldn't do if they all died off because we did not burn a few darkspawn"

"I rarely encountered the alienage in our apartments in Amaranthine. And certainly at at our estate in Feravel it was rare to interact with the elves." Lady Morag said.

"Oh, I like to know who the people are that around me, who their family is, what they do with themselves when not engaged in work. At the very least I want them to know that I am paying attention. People usually do their jobs better if they think their employer is watching." Elissa smiled engagingly at the Lady as they walked toward Alistair.

"Ahh. Then Your Majesty must have noticed Fergus has been noticing The Hero. And I assume that it has not escaped your _notice_that she is a mage." Lady Morag stated.

"Many have noticed The Hero of Ferelden." Elissa stated in a brittle voice as she looked directly at Alistair. "Ahh my king, it is wonderful that you deign to help all of the people of Ferelden."

"And how can I not. But really you should not be here, it's too dangerous. Take some of the guard and escort these worried people to the Chantry to help them locate their relatives." Alistair told her brightly.

"Of course Your Majesty, The Hero and yourself have things well in hand"

_*My body thanks you_.


End file.
